This invention relates in general to an improved spare tire carrier for use with pickup trucks and other vehicles wherein it is desirable to store a spare tire beneath the vehicle, and more particularly relates to a carrier of said nature adapted to store a tire in horizontal disposition.
The desirability of utilizing a spare tire carrier on the underside of a truck has long been known and specific embodiments have been disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,187,914; 3,904,093; 4,087,032; 3,698,609; 3,210,117; 2,188,548; 1,600,629; 1,664,856 and 1,564,776. However, in the actual design and use of such systems, problems are encountered with respect to the ease with which the tire can be inserted into and removed from said carriers. A further particular difficulty in constructing a completely satisfactory carrier of the aforesaid nature is that the carrier and manipulations involving its utilization must avoid interference with other usual components of the underside of the vehicle. Although facile removal of the tire from the carrier is a generally sought advantage, effective locking means are required to prevent unauthorized removal of said tire.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a spare tire carrier adapted to store a tire in horizontal disposition beneath a vehicle, said carrier being designed for facile insertion and removal of said tire.
It is another object of this invention to provide a spare tire carrier of the aforesaid nature constructed and operated in a manner so as to avoid interfering contact with other components of the underside of said vehicle, yet being of inexpensive construction.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a spare tire carrier of the aforesaid nature having simple yet effective means for locking said tire in place in said carrier.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.